


Sure

by WeAreInfinite18



Series: Discovery [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Clony - Freeform, Kind of AU, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreInfinite18/pseuds/WeAreInfinite18
Summary: Clay thought he knew what Tony meant when they had talked about Brad, but after a conversation with Skye, he isn't so sure anymore. (I'm not good at summary's).





	Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic on here, so I'm sorry if it's not that good. I hope y'all like it though. Clay and Tony have become one of my OTP's so I thought I'd give it a try to write a one-shot about them. It's set a couple weeks after the finale, but in this universe, Alex was never shot, and the whole Tyler thing at the end of the season didn't happen. Ok, well I'll quite rambling now so you can get to the story! Hope you enjoy!

         “Sure.” Clay couldn’t get that simple word out of his head. He knew that sure usually meant yes. It didn’t even occur to him that sure could mean something else entirely until the following week when he was talking to Skye at Monet’s.

         “Dude, you’re one of the most oblivious people I’ve ever met,” Skye said, making Clay look up from his steaming cup of coffee.

         Clay tilted his head to the side, not bothering to hide the confusion on his face. There were a lot of things Clay was, but he liked to think oblivious wasn’t one them. “What are you talking about?”

         Skye just rolled her eyes a bit. “Seriously, you don’t get it?”

         This didn’t help Clays confusion. He had no idea what she was on about. “No, but if you’d care to enlighten me, that’d be fantastic,” he said with a hint of humouros sarcasm in his voice.

         “Do I have to spell it out for you?” she asked, looking over at clay as he nodded his head slowly. Skye sighed and shook her head slightly. “You said that when you asked Tony if he was just spending time with you because of the tapes and not in a romantic way, he said ‘sure’,” she said, giving Clay a look as if to say, “Get it now?”

         Clay nodded a bit. “I was there. I know what he said. He was spending a lot of time with me because of the tapes. What’s your point?”

         Skye let out an exasperated sigh. “Jesus Christ, you really are so oblivious,” she said, rubbing her forehead slightly. “Clay, Tony was definitely not just spending time with you because of the tapes.”

         This made Clay scrunch his eyebrows together. Of course that’s why Tony’s spending time with him. Tony even said it himself. He didn’t understand what Skye was talking about. “What do you mean? He said that’s why he was.” 

         Skye took a drink of her coffee before answering his question. “No, he said, ‘sure’. Sure doesn’t always mean yes Clay, especially in situations like this.”

        “Situations like what?” Clay just wanted her to get to the point. He obviously didn’t understand what she was trying to get at.

        When she answered though, everything they were talking about finally made sense. “Situations where feelings are involved. Tony likes you Clay. Anyone within a five foot radius could see it.”

        Clay’s mouth dropped open slightly, trying to find words to say. All his thoughts started getting a bit jumbled. There was no way Tony liked him. They’ve been friends for years, he would’ve known if Tony liked him, right? But then again, he didn’t even know Tony was gay until a week ago. He didn’t know what to think at this point.

        “Tony definitely doesn’t like me,” he said quickly as he got up from his chair. “I’m think I’m just gonna go. My mom wants me home for dinner,” he rushed out the words as he headed for the door. He didn’t even bother to look behind him as Skye said, “You may be able to run from me, but unfortunately you can’t run from the truth.” Skye had no idea what she was talking about. Clay was sure of it.

* * *

        Clays phone lit up his previously dark room, letting him know he had a text. He’d been up there pretty much all day since he left Monet’s earlier. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Skye said, no matter how hard he tried. He didn’t know what to believe about what Tony said at this point. Speaking of the devil, the text he received was from the man himself.

        T: _Hey, you busy?_

        It was a simple text, but it was enough to make his heart pick up speed. What the fuck was going on? He didn’t get anxious when it came to Tony, but now with the thoughts that Skye put into his head, anxious was all he was feeling. After a good five minutes, Clay finally texted back.

        C: _Nah, I’m not busy. Did you need something?_

        Clay aimlessly scrolled through his phone as he waited for Tony to text him back. He quickly clicked on the message icon when he got the notification.

        T: _Up for a ride?_

        Clay contemplated it for a moment. He didn’t even bother asking why or where Tony wanted to go for a ride. He knew he would only get a vague response. He knew though, that if Tony wanted to go somewhere in the middle of the night, there was a reason.

        C: _Sure_

        Tony responded quicker than Clay thought he would.

        T: _Cool. I’ll pick you up in 10._

        Clay just turned the screen on his phone off and laid it down on the bed before getting up. He threw on some jeans, a hoodie, and some tennis shoes before writing a note to lay on his desk in case his parents came in while he was gone. He figured he’d worried his parents enough over the course of the past few weeks, so he’d been attempting to somewhat keep them informed on what he was doing. Finally, he grabbed his phone again, shoving it in his pocket before heading downstairs to wait for Tony.

* * *

        Tony was relatively quiet when Clay got into the car. He muttered a quiet, “Hey Clay,” but didn’t seem like he wanted to say much else.

        “Hey Tony,” Clay responded, nodding his head a bit in Tony’s direction as they started driving down the road. “So where are we headed,” he asked, trying to start up a conversation.

        “It’s not about the destination Clay,” Tony said, rather allusively.

        Clay narrowed his eyes in a joking manner, looking over at Tony. “Remember that whole ‘unhelpful Yoda’ thing? Yeah, you’re doing it again.”

        This made Tony glance over at Clay, showing the first bit of a smile Clay had seen from Tony since he got in the car. It didn’t last long though as Tony looked back at the road as a silence washed over them. Clay didn’t necessarily feel uncomfortable in the silence, but he did feel a bit uneasy. After a few minutes of driving though, Clay had had enough of the quiet. “So you drag me out in the middle of the night, won’t tell me where we’re going, and aren’t even talking to me. I know you got the whole cool, mysterious thing goin for ya, but do you think you could try something a bit different tonight,” he said, poking a bit of fun at Tony.

        Tony just laughed softly, shaking his head as he pulled up to the familiar cliff that they had been at just a few weeks prior, under much tenser circumstances. “Fine, fine. Let’s get out here and we can talk, yeah?”

        Clay just nodded his head as he unfastened his seatbelt and got out of the car. He glanced around, feeling like it was just yesterday he was here, listening to his tape. He had never felt as low as he had that night. Tony was there for him though. Hell, Tony was always there for him. That’s one of the reasons why Tony was such a great guy. But Clay had to get those thoughts out of his head. He looked across the car to Tony, “So why are we here?”  
Tony shrugged his shoulders, walking towards the front of the car. “Just had a lot on my mind. Needed to get away for a bit, yanno?”

        Clay nodded some, heading in the same direction as Tony. “Care to discuss?” he asked, though not expecting Tony to really tell him what’s going on.

        Clay scrunched his eyebrows together when Tony climbed onto the hood of his car. “C’mon up. But be careful and do not put a dent in my hood,” Tony motioned for Clay.

        “Um, yeah, ok,” Clay responded as he slowly climbed onto the hood of the car, making sure to be extra cautious as to not damage the car in any way. He sat next to Tony, who had one leg propped up and his arm resting on his knee. “So what’s on your mind so much that you wanted to go for a drive at 3 am?”

        Tony looked thoughtful as he laid back against the window. Clay followed suit, both of the boys looking up at the sky. “Everything and nothing, really,” Tony responded, clasping his hands together and laying them on his chest.

        Clay glanced over at Tony. “Why do you always have to be so vague?”

        Tony meet Clays glance, shrugging once again. “It’s easier, I guess. You don’t really have to worry about what to say, or if what you’re going to say will come across the wrong way, if that makes any sense?”

        Clay nodded a bit as he looked back up towards the sky. “That makes sense. But it’s me dude. You can talk to me without having to worry about what you’re saying. You put up with all the bullshit I say, so let me listen to what’s going on with you for once.”

        Tony sighed softly before giving in to Clay. “It’s just, a lot of stuffs happened recently. With Hannah’s parents winning the trial, Bryce getting arrested, Brad and I breaking up, and my brothers moving away, my mind's just having a hard time processing everything. I know it sounds stupid..” Tony finished, trailing off.

        Clay looked back over at Tony, shaking his head lightly. “That’s not stupid. I understand what you mean completely. I’m always here when you need me,” Clay said, not meaning for that too come off as cheesy and mushy as it did.

        Tony quickly changed the subject, trying to avoid eye contact with Clay. “That cut on your forehead looks like it’s finally healing up,” he said, pointing to Clays forehead.

        Clay chuckled a bit, accepting the change of conversation, not wanting to push Tony into sharing more than he wants to. “Watch though, by tomorrow morning, I’ll probably hit my head on your car or something, and the the wound will never go away.”   

        Tony laughed, nodding his head. “You really are one of the clumsiest people I know.”

        Clay pretended to look offended. “First I get called oblivious by Skye, and now you say I’m clumsy. And hey, not all the times I got hit in the head were my fault. As I recall, you made a rock fall and hit my head,” he said, poking Tony’s shoulder.

        Tony put his hands up in mock defense. “That was one time. The rest were on you, buddy. Why did Skye call you oblivious? I mean, I’m not disagreeing with her, but..”

        Clay felt some of the color drain out of his face. He didn’t process that he had unintentionally brought up his conversation with Skye. He tried to brush it off. “Oh, no reason. Just Skye being Skye.”

        Tony knew Clay better than that though. He should know better than to try to lie to Tony. “Ok, why are you not telling me the real reason?” Tony said, sitting back up on the hood.

        “Uh..” Clay started, trying to come up with something believable. He sat up also, racking his brain feverishly.

        “Why won’t you just tell me? It must’ve been something big for you to not want to tell me,” Tony said, looking at Clay.

        Clay sighed, knowing there was no use in trying to come up with a lie. Tony would see right through it. So he mumbled quietly, looking down at his hands, “Skye thinks you like me, and I’m just too oblivious to realize it.”

        “Oh,” Tony responded, out at the view then back at Clay.

        “She’s doesn’t know what she’s talking about though, right? You couldn’t like me,” Clay said, looking back up at Tony. He didn’t know when they had moved closer to each other, but they were only inches apart now.

        Tony waited a moment before responding, but eventually he whispered, “Would it be so horrible if I did?”

        Clay felt his breath hitch in his throat. He didn’t know what to say. He realized he didn’t need to say anything though as he found himself slowly inching towards Tony, eventually getting so close he could feel Tony’s breath on his lips, before he closed the gap and pressed his lips against the other boys. It was a moment Clay knew he would never forget.

        Tony’s hands made their way to Clay’s hair as he laid back down on the car window, Clay moving onto his lap. They continued kissing like this until both boys had to come up for air, Clay laying his forehead against Tony’s. “I’m gonna take that as a no then,” Tony said to Clay, laughing softly, making Clay grin. Clay climbed off of Tony’s lap, laying down beside him as Tony wrapped his arms around Clay. With his head on his chest, Clay looked up at Tony. “Yeah, it’s definitely not a bad thing,” he said, smiling up at Tony. “But Tony?”  
“Yeah?” Tony asked, meeting Clay’s gaze.

       “What does that make us now?” Clay asked, shying away just a bit. He had never done this before. Well, at least with a guy. This was new territory and he was afraid he was going to scare Tony away.

        Tony made those feelings melt away though as he took one of Clay’s hands in his and bringing it up to his lips to kiss it softly. “I don’t know Clay, but we can figure it out together. Sound ok?”

        Clay just smiled and nodded his head. “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think? Let me know in the comments if there's anything I can improve on, or if you guy's would like to see maybe a part 2 to this story? Have a nice day everyone!


End file.
